


unravel me

by satinsails



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Cigarettes, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Namelessshipping, Preciousmetalshipping, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: They’re just two boys trying to find the truth in each other, and neither of them are willing to reveal it.In which Red and Blue are both hurting and maybe they can help each other out with that.
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan/Silver, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos & comment if you enjoy i'd really appreciate it! (:

Red never thought anyone hated him, but he never thought anyone loved him either. Only insults, punches, and silent sympathy came his way.

He convinced himself that it was okay, because being (selectively) mute meant being targeted, and he accepted this with no hesitation because it was simply inevitable. He was too complex for others to understand and too simple for them to even try.

Every person shoving their way through the crowded halls of the hell he called high school had a story. They had their ups and downs and frustrations, that of which Red accepted to be the punching bag they took them out on because he simply understood that they needed it. At least that's what he convinced himself to think to ineffectively ease the pain.

The only thing that really bothered him was that although he could see that everyone had rough times, no one seemed to realize that he did too. He had them like everyone else, and there was no one to ask him about it - not that he would give them a valid answer.

"Move it, mute," spat a taller brunette boy with a scowl on his toned face and an olive green backpack slung over one of his shoulders. The broken zipper let the pouch fall open, a mess of papers and books hanging carelessly in it while ineffectively hiding a pack of cigarettes tucked in the open corner. A small, quiet sigh slipped between Red's lips as he peeked at the boy through the black fringe falling over his eyes.

It was hardest to remind himself that Blue, the leading cause of his pain, had a story too. He didn't know anything about him was the thing, only that he was a douche with a six-pack, so it was harder to accept the insults and welcome them like he normally did, especially when they showered on him like a rain of bullets. If he weren't so much of an asshole, Red would be willingly on his knees, he has to admit, but he's too smart to be fooled by looks alone.

"What was that?" the boy continued, leaning closer to Red while cupping a hand over his ear. "Did ya say something?" 

Red could smell the horrid scent of cigarettes in the breaths that washed over his face, and the smell alone made him gag in the slightest.

"Oh, don't be such an asshole, Blue," Leaf chimed in, falling into step next to the two boys and nudging Blue with her elbow. She glanced at Red over her shoulder. "I apologize on his behalf."

Red nodded once in thanks, even though Leaf had already turned forward. He trailed behind the two on their way to their next class. Leaf was nice enough. They had been neighbors for as long as Red could remember, before he moved into an apartment of his own during their junior year. They had played together as children but started to grow apart as early as the third grade. They hardly spoke now. Red wished they did.

Blue gave the smaller boy one final small shove for good measure as they rounded the corner, and Leaf decided not to comment. Blue and Leaf walked through classroom door, Blue not bothering to shake his teacher's extended hand. Red hesitantly followed them inside, his ruby eyes avoiding contact with any of the familiar faces as he made his way to his seat in the back of the classroom.

"Alright ya little shits, it's project time," Mr. Sycamore announced as he shut the door to the classroom and slumped in his seat in the front. Red rested his chin in his hand, gazing dreamily at his teacher who was fiddling with the unbuttoned top of his shirt. He wasn't a good teacher whatsoever, but he was good-looking, and that's probably the only reason why he hadn't been fired. "Yes, it will be a test grade. Yes, you will present them. No, you will not get to choose your partners - honestly, what were you expecting?"

Of course everyone let out heavy sighs and grumbles as he gave out the information, but there were the few people like Red and even Blue who were relieved at the fact that their partner would be chosen for them at random so they wouldn't have to search for one. Red's eyes fixated on the small part of his teacher's chest that was exposed as he listed the groups, and only did he shift them to his face when he heard his name.

"--Red, take one for the team buddy. You're gonna partner up with Blue," Sycamore said with a sigh, scanning the classroom for the next pair as the boys' eyes widened in unison.

"You're fucking kidding me," Blue said, his eyes narrowing at the man in the front of the room. "Of all the people you could've chosen, you pick the mute? Sycamore-"

"It's a photography project, Oak. Get over it," he cut him off, sounding rather bored as he scribbled something on his clipboard lazily. "If we're lucky, Red will rub off on you. And don't call him 'the mute'; learn his name for fuck's sake."

Red's heart fluttered at his teacher defending him, and at the same time, Blue's sank. Leaf suppressed a giggle with her hand, and Blue kicked the back of her seat. Life wasn't going his way at the moment, but it's not like he wasn't used to it. No one pushed him around except life, which constantly screwed him over in worse ways than it did today.

"This is going to be a more personal project," Sycamore explained, resting his hands behind his head in a prideful manner. "I want you two to discover things about each other and capture those ideas in photos. Don't do anything lame, like take a picture of a baseball simply because they play baseball. That's stupid. That's generic." The teacher got up from his chair, pacing back and forth in the front of the class while his students stared impatiently at him. "Find something deeper, more meaningful, more authentic. Really connect with them. You kids need something like this. You know, human interaction that's not just surface-level. You've always got your heads stuck in your phones. I haven't set a due date yet; I'll decide when I want you to present."

Red was shocked in the slightest, though his face remained stoic. His teacher put on this façade of carelessness when he really invested himself so much in the projects he presented and in the class itself. It was rare for him to show this kind of passion, and he must've realized it, because he cleared his throat and sat back down uncomfortably.

"Needless to say, you're going to be spending a lot of time with your partners," he continued, oblivious as a counselor quietly opened the door. You could see the few girls that whispered to each other as the counselor entered the room, and Sycamore seemed to notice, clearing his throat agitatedly.

"Mr. Sycamore?" the counselor interrupted, offering a rather charming smile as the teacher turned toward him. Sycamore very obviously blushed. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, Mr. Kukui," he assured, making Red physically cringe when he tucked some of his hair behind his ear. What was this? Adult men flirting? However, the sight of this only made Kukui chuckle shyly, looking at the photography teacher almost endearingly. Red and Blue even made eye contact for a moment as if to exchange how painfully obvious and kind of weird this was, only for Blue to narrow his eyes at the other and jerk his head forward. "Did you need something?"

"Blue Oak," the tanned man answered, facing the crowd of students. Sycamore nodded toward Blue, who groaned as he rose from his seat and followed the counselor out of the door. As soon as it closed behind them, Sycamore dismissed the class to do some brainstorming for their project. The class erupted in chatter, and Red slid out from his desk and strolled up to the teacher's desk with hands in pockets. Sycamore noticed him at once, giving him a pitying look and sighing.

"Look kid, I'm sorry I paired you with an asshole, alright? I feel like he can learn something from you, and believe it or not, vice versa," he said, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the boy. Red shrugged at this, it not being the reason for his arrival anyway. Still, the fact that Sycamore seemed silently excited to see the outcome of the project made him more excited to do it in the very slightest way.

Mr. Sycamore was Red's favorite teacher, and not just because he was hot. He understood Red and was sympathetic towards him. He let Red eat lunch in his classroom every day so that he wouldn't have to sit in the cafeteria alone. 

"Are you two banging?" Red asked under his breath, to where only the man in front of him could hear. The teacher coughed loudly, leaning forward and covering his mouth as well as his red cheeks.

"Pardon?" he sputtered, looking up at the boy with wide eyes.

Red said nothing. Sycamore straightened up in his seat, adjusting his shirt collar before stalling further.

"This is inappropriate, Red. I am not entitled to tell you about my personal life," he said firmly, sighing and rubbing his temple when the raven only raised an eyebrow. "It was a one-time thing." Red nodded, waiting a moment before changing the subject.

"Him," he said simply, and Sycamore took a deep breath, looking up at him through the hair falling in his face.

"He's a tough nut to crack, but so are you," the man explained, resting his elbows on his desk and propping his head on his hands. "Kid's got it rough though, ya know. Bet Kukui's out there telling him off for all the shit he's pulled, and Blue's just letting it go in one ear and out the other. He's not just a douche - I mean, he is, but there's more to it than that. This project is gonna be you trying to find what's underneath the surface, yeah?"

Red let the information soak in, not giving any sort of response before turning and walking back to his desk. He sat down, zoning out and letting his thoughts roam around his brain freely, trying to evaluate them all.

Maybe Blue was like him, in a weird, different way. He wanted someone to look further into what meets the eye but tried his hardest not to show it, so it could be possible that Blue wants that too. The more Red thought about it, the more he wondered what lies beyond that arrogant, cocky son of a bitch.

His head snapped up when the door opened, and their eyes met for what seemed like the hundredth time that day despite it only being the third, but Red paid more attention, trying to search past the brown that was sinking into gray. Out of all the feelings that swelled in them, not one was shown through the mask. And when the mutual curiosity was broken and replaced with a hesitant scowl, Red was left clueless.

For the first time, he wanted to know what those dull brown eyes had seen.

He wanted to know Blue Oak.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold and Silver were polar opposites in every way imaginable; inside and out, up and down, and above and beyond. Anyone would say they were toxic, nothing but fire and gasoline trying to force themselves together despite the inevitable, and they were. They had their fair share of petty fights and then some, and they always ended up hurting each other when that was the last thing they wanted to do.

But at the same, they were so madly, deeply, _unhealthily_ in love. Silver was Gold's oxygen and vice versa. They were completely dependent on each other, joined at the hip wherever they went, and they let the whole world know just how much the other meant to them.

Leaf and Yellow thought they were cute. Blue did not.

"C'mon, baby, what did we talk about?" Gold nudged Silver leaning against him with a disappointing sigh, glaring at the cigarette hanging from his parted lips as if he were jealous of it. Silver gave him a dismissive roll of his eyes, huffing out a puff of smoke without removing the white stick beforehand. "I'm not kissing you, you know that."

At this, Blue groaned from across them in the brown cushioned chair neighboring the couch. Silver hesitantly complied and offered the dimly lit cig to Blue before turning to his boyfriend, lying on his back as the other sat on his hips, ready to accept his award. Blue groaned more loudly this time as Gold leaned down and their lips met lustfully, knowing he wouldn't be getting their undivided attention anymore - not that he was already, between the constant touches and longing gazes.

"Do you guys have to do this, like, every day?" Blue asked, staring at their bodies intertwined with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. He crossed his arms loosely, not at all phased by the occurrence. He watched as Silver bucked his hips faintly and averted his eyes for a moment, trying to think of a topic to mention or place to go that would just end the scene before him. It's like they had no common decency. They were in _Blue's_ home, too.

Gold had either completely forgotten there was a third party present, or he just couldn't find a reason to care, not when the addicting taste of Silver's lips was the only thing occupying his mind. The lingering presence of smoke wasn't enough to make him pull away; he wasn't sure anything was. The movement was practiced but still sensual and, damn, did his heart melt every time he felt the grace of a smile pressed against his lips.

The kiss was cut short too soon, though, Silver pushing on Gold's chest lightly and erupting into loud laughter, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. He looked down at the redhead with a mixture of fondness and confusion, settling on tangling their hands instead of their lips as he sat up, glancing to Blue who wore a glare focused in Silver's direction.

"The mute's your partner?" he asked as his laughter faded into spread out chuckles. Gold furrowed his eyebrows at this, loosening his grip on Silver's hands slightly. "Sycamore really must hate you. Tough luck, man."

"Silver," the raven-haired boy scolded softly, and his boyfriend gave him an unimpressed look.

"What?" he snapped quietly, pulling his hands away as a blush arose on his cheeks. Gold didn't know if it was due to anger or embarrassment, but he settled for the former when Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're gonna stand up for your boy toy?" He ignored the comment, sliding off of Silver's lap and trying his best to ignore the frown that formed on his boyfriend's previously smiling lips.

"You're partners with Red then?" Gold questioned Blue further, who responded with an overexaggerated sigh, sticking Silver's cigarette in his mouth. "What's so bad about it? He's a sweet guy. Don't be such a dick."

"He doesn't fucking talk," the brunette stated, staring down Gold with a raised brow before reaching up to rub at his temple. "So how am I supposed to work on something with him, huh?"

"He's talked to me before," Gold shrugged, debating whether he should've shared or not when Silver let out a quiet 'of course' and got up to leave the room. Gold watched him as he left, deciding to check on him later. "Give him a chance, will you? Maybe if you weren't such a douche bag, he wouldn't have to cower every time you come his way."

"You gonna take care of that?" Blue asked after a few moments of what seemed like silent contemplation, nodding his head towards where Silver had disappeared to. Gold shrugged, a frown tugging at his always present smile.

"In a bit," he answered, suddenly feeling bad for making out and then arguing in Blue's own home. "What's your project about, hm?"

"I don't give a shit," the brunette huffed out with another puff of smoke, throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling. Gold sank back into the couch, watching the other boy as he studied the cobwebs and peeling paint above him. "I'm not doing it."

"You should," Gold advised with a bored yawn, already missing the warmth next to him in only a few moments' absence. "It's Sycamore's class, right? Don't wanna let him down. _Damn_ , is he sexy." He stopped himself when he heard Silver stomp his foot in the kitchen, reminded of his boyfriend's presence. Blue met his worried gaze with a smirk, dismissing him with a nod of his head. Gold rose from his seat, unsure of what approach to take as he cautiously joined Silver in the kitchen.

To describe the room - or the house in general - as worn was an understatement. Gold let his eyes flit over the rusty microwave and stove he wasn't sure even worked, the once white counters that now bore a faded grayish color, and the scratched, wooden table his boyfriend sat on top of, silver eyes focused on his hands. One of the lights was out and had been for as long as he could remember, and there were stains decorating the tile floor. Gold sighed just loud enough for the both of them to hear, slowly moving towards him in small strides. Silver didn't look up, stubbornly jerking his head to the right when Gold asked him what was wrong.

"You're not jealous, I know that," he told him, feeling like he was rather talking to himself. "You're too smart to think I'd like Red over you. So what is it?" The genuine frown that marked his features as the redhead looked up at him with sad eyes told him this was one of the rare occasions where he was going to be straightforward and honest with him when they weren't completely alone, but he didn't think Blue was listening from the other room anyway. Gold waited with an open heart and open arms, wrapping them around the other contentedly when Silver's head was against his chest, his arms tightly around his waist.

"Red's nice," is all he said, and while Gold was an expert in reading his partner's emotions and words, he was stumped by the short sentence that he muttered out.

"He is nice," he agreed, only knowing that was the wrong response when the arms around him tightened further. "And? What's the matter with that?"

"I'm not," he continued, and he didn't have to say anymore before Gold put the pieces together. He may be dense, but he knew Silver better than he did himself. The raven reached behind him, clasping Silver's hands and untangling them, taking a step back and resting his back against a counter.

"Wow, you're so right," Gold gasped in fake awe, watching in amusement as Silver gave him an unimpressed glare. "Why haven't I dumped you already? Then I can go bang Red because he's _nice_. Or Crystal because she's _nice_. Ooh, or Miss Ellen across the road because she's, gasp, _nice_."

"Miss Ellen's like seventy you fucking pervert," was all that came from the otherwise silent boy, still sitting alone with his arms folded in front of his chest. "You're an asshole."

"We have so much in common," Gold continued on, and Silver flicked him off. "My point exactly. Of course you're not nice, Silv. I mean, you're nice to me, but you're a fucking diva. A douchebag. A challenge. I like that. I _love_ that. I love you."

"You're so weird," he replied simply, but the stubborn frown was gone, so Gold was content.

"You two make me sick," Blue announced his presence, coming through the open door connecting the living room and the kitchen. The couple's eyes never left each other's, further proving his point. "If you're gonna bang, please do it somewhere else. You never bother to clean up in the guest room. It's disgusting."

"So the mute's your partner then," Silver changed the topic, obviously unapologetic towards Blue's complaints. He extended his arms toward Gold, who complied and fit between them. "For what? Photography?"

"Yeah, Sycamore's trying to pull this sensual shit," Blue explained, opening up a cupboard and frowning at the contents before closing it. "Something like learning about your partner, something deep about them, I dunno."

"Might be good for you," Gold shrugged, earning a scoff from his friend. "For him, too."

"I doubt it," he answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "Like I'm gonna show him a 'deeper side' of me anyway. That's some sentimental bullshit that Sycamore's trying to force."

"Lighten up, will you?" Gold chirped, taking Silver's hand and pulling him to his feet. "We're headed out. Think about it, yeah?"

"I guess," Blue shrugged, walking them to the door and offering a silent goodbye.

"Give him a chance," Gold said with a goodbye wave, taking his leave with his boyfriend in tow.

"A chance," he echoed to no one in particular after closing the door behind him, his hand and eyes still resting on the doorknob.

Blue found his way back to the living room couch, digging through his backpack and pulling out the last cigarette in the carton and a lighter. He lit the cig, taking a long, deep inhale before leaning his head back and blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. 

He was tired. He was tired of living in this shitty home. He was tired of spending all his money on beer and cigarettes. He was tired of being alone aside from Silver and Gold’s occasional visits. Leaf didn't even visit anymore.

Something needed to change, and he knew it. He wanted the glory days back, where he was getting straight A's and fucking a new girl every night, but he knew those were far behind him. He had fucked up what he had going for him. Not that he was really happy then, anyway.

His gaze rested on the framed photo on the coffee table of his sister, their grandpa, and himself. He let out another puff of smoke. They would want him to be happy, wouldn't they? Still, he couldn't help but hold some resentment in his heart. Resentment for his grandpa for leaving him too soon, and for his sister for leaving him by choice.

He shook the thought from his head with another drag of his cigarette, rising from the couch to go grab a beer from the fridge. He couldn't take much more of this. He needed a change.

Maybe this project could be a good first step. Maybe Gold was onto something, though that's never usually the case.

A small smirk found its way to his lips with the moment's thought. "Alright, mute. Prove you're worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

Red didn't know what it was that caused the unthinkable to become a part of his tedious reality. Maybe it was a change of heart, but was that even possible? What drastic change could've happened overnight to propose such an idea?

Not many things surprised Red - his observant eyes were to credit - but when Blue willingly, albeit a bit awkwardly, asked him to 'chill or some shit,' Red was taken aback altogether. He still couldn't wrap his head around it, repeating the words in his mind and occasionally pinching his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming at the moment.

"Hey, mute - um, I mean Red," Blue had said after their one class together, tearing his focus from packing up his things. Of course, there was no verbal reply, which was expected. Instead, his head was lifted to meet averted eyes and furrowed brows. "We should probably like, work on that project sometime so we don't fail this dumbass class, so let's chill or some shit tomorrow maybe?"

And it was left with a simple, shaky nod of the head from Red and a brief "cool" from Blue before he had walked off, neither of them discussing a time or place or a plan in general. Still, it was borderline shocking. Even Sycamore followed Red with wide eyes as he left the classroom, seemingly doubting that his master plan would've blossomed so quickly. If it were to grow instead of wither and die would add onto the short list of things Red didn't see coming.

It was kind of scary, to say the least.

Even so, he couldn't help but take note of the fluttering feeling in his chest - and not one out of fear. The fact that somehow, with whatever reasoning, he could start to break down Blue's walls made him feel special. Maybe Blue could return the favor.

"I can take you to my place, but we're stopping for beer and cigs on the way."

Or maybe not.

It was almost terrifying to get in the passenger's seat of Blue's truck. To Red, it looked more like a tin can with peeling, dirty white paint and slightly deflated wheels. If he wasn't already concerned about the shape of the car, the driver wasn't too reassuring either, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and one hand on the wheel. Blue seemed to pick up on his uneasiness and cocked an eyebrow at him as they started to cruise down the road.

"What's your problem?" he asked, puffing a cloud of smoke towards the windshield whilst calmly tailgating the car in front of him. Red only reached to tighten his seatbelt as a reply. "Oh, the car? I don't know how she's still alive; she's taken too many beatings to count. And I don't know how she's not dead yet with me driving her. Frankly, you _should_ be worried. I'm not here to sugar coat it, baby boy. You're in for a wild ride."

Red choked on his spit and sputtered out a few coughs, tucking his face into his elbow to muffle the noise.

_Baby boy?_

Blue's loud laugh that followed did wonders and made Red's face grow even darker. The car was pulled into the gas station on the right and parked when Blue pulled his camera from his backpack and snapped a picture of the blushing boy. Red met his smirk with horrified eyes and felt smaller than he ever had before.

"Step one: get past that poker face," Blue recited, holding up one finger for visual aid. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, stepping out as Red watched him. "Wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." He slammed the car door to go inside the Exxon, leaving the blushing raven behind to collect his thoughts and figure out how the hell he got himself into this in the first place.

Red reached between his legs and carefully unzipped his white backpack with everything neatly tucked inside, pulling out his camera. He turned it on and stared as the screen lit up, tracing over the edges with his thumbs. He didn't have a plan yet. Well, he wanted to catch Blue doing something sweet like cloud-watching or star-gazing or cradling a baby in his arms, but seeing him walk back to his truck with a six-pack of beer and a few cigarette cartons made Red realize maybe that was just too much to ask.

"You drink?" he asked at his settled the beer into the backseat, and Red shook his head when he looked his way. How did he even buy that stuff in the first place? Wasn't he only eighteen? "Smoke?" Another silent no. "Damn, do you do anything?" This, Red didn't reply to, and Blue didn't seem to expect him to as he shut the back door and hopped into his own seat.

The ride back to Blue's was uneventful, with potential conversation out of the picture by Red's refusal to look away from his window. When they did arrive, though, that was a different story.

"Home sweet home," Blue said simply, yanking his key from the knob and leaving Red to shut the door behind them. Guilt swelled in Red's heart upon seeing the poor, broken condition of the house and everything in it.

If Blue noticed his eyes lingering on a crack or a scratch for a moment too long, he didn't show it. Blue was appreciative for what he had, and so what if it wasn't the nicest? Neither was he. He didn't care what people thought anymore.

Red wandered into the living room, filled with a tattered couch and matching chair, a coffee table with a broken leg, and a small TV paired with a missing remote. He delicately picked up a framed photo from the table with one hand as he adjusted his backpack strap with the other. An older man with laugh lines and a kind, hearty smile sat on an old wooden rocking chair with two children mid-giggle and squirming in his lap.

"Ah, I guess I should open up a little, huh? Isn't that what's this project's about?" Blue gently took the picture frame from his hand, scanning over it and humming softly. His voice was a little shaky, and a blush dusted over his cheeks, much to Red's surprise. It seemed like he was actually trying to be nice, and it looked like it was kind of difficult for him. 

"That's my grandpa and my big sister, Daisy. That one's me, of course," he explained, pointing to the appropriate people in the image as he explained. "Ever since Gramps passed on, though, Daisy and I haven't really talked. I was into drugs for awhile, you know? He was like a father to me. That shit does stuff to ya."

Red didn't know what to think. He searched the brunette's face for signs of pain but he was met with only a stoic expression and empty eyes. A few more moments of staring, and his lips twitched into a smile, eyes softening and glazed with unshed tears.

"Those were the good days, man," he sighed fondly, smile seemingly stuck on his features. "They really were."

Red had never seen Blue smile a real, genuine smile. He's seen the arrogant smirk when he pushed him against a wall or the triumphant grin when Red didn't fight back. This was different; it was rare and special, and it contrasted from the other sharp features on Blue's face and somehow made him seem softer. So of course he pulled out his camera and captured the moment. It felt like the right thing to do. After a soft click and a few moments' silence, he lowered the device from his eyes, meeting Blue's accusing glare and a sudden rush of guilt.

"I-I've never seen you smile," he stuttered out over the sudden need for an explanation. The anger seemed to ease out of Blue's face, his jaw going slack instead, and a noticeable blush rising on his cheeks.

"I've never heard you talk," he breathed out, and they both stood and stared in silence. Red could only nod, and that didn't feel like enough, but when he opened his mouth, no more words would come out. "Your voice is, uh, it's nice." And that certainly wasn't helping either.

They stared at one another, both now at a loss for words, flustered and unblinking. Blue gulped, glancing down at Red's lips, and Red shivered in anticipation. Surely this wasn't going where he thought it was.

But there they stood, two blushing boys at a loss for words and beating hearts, honestly and simply only curious for the other. They weren't in love, not by a long shot. Red knew this even as he was backed into the kitchen, back against a counter, and Blue still hovering over him. They weren't in love; Red didn't think they ever could be.

So why did Blue have steady hands on his hips, ready to prop him up on the countertop? Why was Blue's sweet smile replaced with parted lips and half-lidded eyes? Why did Red want this just as much as he did?

But when Blue finally pressed lips to his hungrily, it's like everything stirring within him spilled out at once. Red didn't know how long it went on, but it got more intense by the second. They didn't waste time with gentle pecks and tender touches. Red grasped at his clothing to pull him closer, letting his mouth slide along Blue's and following his lead. They didn't part for breaths or look into each other's eyes. If one of them tried to break away for air or whatever else it might be, the other would only pull them back in. Blue wasn't gentle with him, as a lover should be, because that wasn't what they were.

They weren't in love, they didn't even _like_ each other, they were lonely.

Red craved any attention he could get yet never brought it upon himself. Any kind heart that acknowledged him or took the time to sit and talk with him, he was far too trusting with. He would let himself smile, let himself be open, let himself talk, even if they were gone the next day and every one after that. He didn't have time for love or lust or anything in between, but oh how he craved it.

Blue was the same. He went from having a crappy cut-and-pasted family of three that brought him all the happiness he could ask for to the cruel reality of that being ripped away. He went from having good grades, a healthy body, and a large group of friends, to the very opposite. He went from having one night stands at the press of a button to masturbating in his room every night like he was in middle school again. And though he loves the few friends he had left dearly, seeing Gold and Silver so hopelessly in love didn't ease the pain whatsoever.

So, yeah, this was good enough, having another person need you just as much as you needed them. That was good enough for now, and for the both of them.

The heated exchange went on for only a few minutes at best, only for Blue to roughly push him away at the sound of a car door slamming shut in the driveway.

"Shit," he mumbled, taking a couple long steps back and wiping his mouth with his hand. Red's lips felt cold and wet and swollen without his pressed against them. He didn't like the feeling, he decided, and reached out to tug on Blue's shirt and pull him forward again. Blue shook his head slowly, though, taking his hand and dropping it from the wrinkled fabric. "No, I can't. I... This didn't happen, okay? God, I can't have them knowing. I can't."

Red's head turned toward the entryway as a fist pounded against the door. Blue's eyes lingered on him and his puffy lips and his smooth skin and the lust fading from his eyes before jerking his hands in his pockets and stepping away.

"This didn't happen," he repeated, and he looked to Red for confirmation. He only nodded obediently before Blue went to open the door.

Red's fingers softly traced over the new feeling resting on his lips. This didn't happen, but he sure as hell wouldn't forget that it did.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver, somehow, ended up in the backseat of Crystal's truck on a Friday evening, listening to shitty pop music, and on his way to Blue's house. Gold sang loudly in the passenger seat, drumming his fingers on the dash, and Crystal quietly hummed along while Silver stared out the window.

He and Gold didn't visit Blue often, maybe once a week, but Gold had insisted that they bring him out tonight. Crystal wasn't necessarily friends with Blue anymore but agreed anyway. 

Gold was persistent. It was hard to say no to him.

Blue and Silver were better friends before Blue's grandpa died. They were all better friends with Blue before his grandpa died. He went off the deep end after that, and for awhile, Silver followed him. He and Gold had broken up for a reason Silver couldn't remember, and most nights after that, he found himself at parties getting high with Blue or drinking on the floor of Blue's kitchen. He vaguely remembers the nights where Gold would find him drunkenly wandering the streets, still worrying and caring for him after their breakup, and take him home. Silver had a hard time forgiving himself for that. He still does.

Blue wasn't nearly as bad as he used to be, but he wasn't the same after that. Silver still joined him for the occasional beer, and smoked the occasional cigarette (even though Gold hated the taste), but even though Blue wasn't doing any hard drugs, Silver would wake up to drunken texts every now and then and figured Blue got drunk most nights. 

"It's the third house on the left," Gold instructed, turning the music down as Crystal pulled onto Blue's street.

"Kind of a shithole," Crystal commented as she pulled into the driveway, putting the truck in park. Gold didn't respond, hopping out of the truck and slamming the door behind him. Silver and Crystal followed, Gold knocking loudly on the front door with a grin. It took a few moments for Blue to answer, an awkward smile plastered on his face.

"Hey guys," he greeted, clearing his throat. His eyes flicked to Crystal. "Oh, uh, hey Crys." She nodded in response. Blue had his head poking out through the cracked door, tapping his fingers on the door frame.

"What's your deal?" Silver asked, unimpressed. Blue gave him a weak glare and his cheeks heated up.

"Nothing," he said, quietly sighing before saying, "Um, the mute's here. We're working on that project." Gold beamed and pushed his way past Blue. Silver heard a 'hey Red!' as Gold walked into the house. Crystal followed Gold inside, greeting Red politely.

Silver stood in place, squinting at Blue. Blue shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He was being weird. 

"What?" he snapped, shaking his head at Silver.

"You're acting like we caught you in the middle of a fuckfest or something," Silver said, only smirking slightly when Blue scoffed.

"That's fucking funny," was all he said before he headed back into the kitchen. Silver followed and shut the door behind him.

Gold was talking to Red loudly as they entered the kitchen. Red met Silver's eyes, looking down immediately after and hiding his face in his fringe. Silver just stared at the boy, his hands in his pockets.

He wasn't jealous of Red. He knew that even as he watched Gold talking happily with him (or to him - Red wasn't responding). It did irk him a little bit that Gold went out of his way to talk to Red every time they saw him, which wasn't often. That's just who Gold was, though, and maybe Red needed it.

Even though Gold assured him otherwise, Silver couldn't help but have the insecurity that Gold would leave him for someone as nice as he is, himself. He was nice to Gold, he loved him, but he was kind of a prick to other people. It's just how he was. He's got trust issues. Gold understood. Silver thought if Gold were to get with Leaf, Yellow, or Crystal, he would've done it already. Red was uncharted territory though. 

He and Red lived in the same apartment complex but had never spoken to each other. All he knew was Red lived there on his own, just like Silver did. And that he didn't speak to anyone except Yellow. And Gold, apparently. 

"Oh hey! You can come too, Red," Gold said, snapping his fingers in an 'aha' moment, and Red looked up.

"Where to?" Blue asked, pulling a lighter and a carton of cigarettes from his pockets. Crystal scrunched her nose.

"We're all going to Cherry's to eat tonight. Yellow's working," Gold explained. "Wanted to see if you were up for it, Blue, but since Red's here, why don't both of you come?" Blue glanced to the side, offering an 'ummm' before Gold interjected. "Great! Hey, this is gonna be fun!" 

Gold patted Blue on the shoulder, taking Silver's hand as he lead them out the door. He pulled him into the backseat, a smile on his face as Crystal got into the driver's seat. He was proud of himself. Silver gave him a quiet kiss on his temple, and Blue beat Red to the passenger's seat, while Red carefully got into the backseat next to Gold. 

They were all pressed together because of the small space, and Silver's eyes fell onto Red and Gold's touching thighs. Red was pressed as close to the door as possible, and Silver wasn't jealous. He really wasn't. But he did make sure that Red saw his hand on Gold's thigh. And he did steal a few sloppy kisses on the way to the diner. Blue and Crystal were used to it, but if that made Red uncomfortable, then good.

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. 

Red wasn't sure how he got here. This had been a weird day. Usually, he gets up, goes to school, and goes home. He might read a novel. He might watch TV. He might draw in his sketchbook.

Today, he kissed Blue Oak, and is at dinner with _people_. Honestly, he didn't know which was more shocking. Which is weird, because one of those is a very normal thing, and one, well, is not.

He sat next to Blue, across from Gold, Silver, and Crystal in a comfy red and white booth. He sat, his knee bouncing involuntarily, while everyone else made conversation. He glanced over at Blue, who looked like he didn't want to be there, and then to Silver, who also looked like he didn't want to be there. Gold, at least, looked like he was having a good time.

"By the way, Red, sorry you had to pair up with Blue here for that project you have going on. Just let me know if he's messing with you. I'll give him a quick one, two, to the face," Gold said, throwing pretend punches in the air towards Blue across the table. Red forced a smile at this, and Blue gave him a sarcastic 'ha, ha' before flicking him off. 

"Hi everyone," Yellow greeted them, hair up in a ponytail and a kind smile on her face as she came up the the table. She had a white apron on and a pen tucked behind her ear, notepad in hand. Her eyes met Red's, and her smile grew. "Oh! Hey, Red. Blue." She nodded towards Blue, and he gave her a small wave. "What can I getcha?" Everyone took turns ordering, and when Yellow looked to Red expectantly, he pointed to what he wanted on the menu. 

Red considered Yellow a friend - the only friend he had, really. He wasn't sure if she considered him one, and he knew she had a large circle of friends, so surely he didn't rank very high. But on the days when Sycamore wasn't at school and he had to eat lunch in the cafeteria, Yellow would sit next to him so he wouldn't be alone and didn't seem to mind if he talked or not.

When Yellow came back with their food, Blue and Gold ate ravenously, finishing one after the other, and Gold quietly took care of the check for the whole table. Red poked at his food, finishing slowly but surely. He didn't have much of an appetite. It felt like there were still butterflies in his stomach.

When Crystal dropped Red and Blue off at Blue's house afterwards, he went inside to grab his things, Blue behind him. Blue grabbed his keys off the counter, motioning with a flick of his head for Red to follow him out of the house. Red followed with his head down, climbing into the passenger's seat, and it took Blue a few tries to finally get the truck started. Red typed his address into Blue's GPS, and they rode without words or music, the only sound being that of his phone giving them directions.

"Um," Blue started, breaking the silence several minutes into their drive. "I don't really know what to say."

Red didn't either. He waited another minute for Blue to continue, but he didn't. Red glanced over cautiously, but Blue had his eyes on the road, seemingly lost in thought. It wasn't until they were parked in front of Red's apartment until Blue spoke again.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "The whole, ya know, kissing thing. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what overcame me, and, uh, I'm sorry? I guess?" Red shook his head like there was no need for an apology. He didn't really _want_ Blue to be sorry. "Let's just forget about it though, okay? We still have to figure this project out."

Blue was blushing, and he almost looked angry. Red didn't know if he was angry at him or himself. He sat in the truck, still buckled, when Blue turned to look at him. He stared at him for a moment before turning forward, huffing out a sigh through his nose and reaching for a pack of cigarettes in his car door. He lit one, not bothering to crack the window before taking a long, first puff.

"Get out of my car," he said dismissively, and Red listened. He quickly unbuckled, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he exited the vehicle, and closed the door softly behind him. Blue immediately backed out of the parking space and drove off, leaving Red behind. 

Red walked up three flights of stairs before standing in front of his door with a silver _43_ on the front of it. He unlocked it and pushed his way in, tossing his backpack on the ground and slumping onto the couch across from the television. He then took off his hat, running through his hair with one hand, and let out a heavy sigh.

He heard a ping and glanced at his phone face down on the coffee table. It could only be one of three people. He only had three contacts in his phone: his uncle, Yellow, and Blue. He and Blue had exchanged numbers when they made plans to work on their project. He hoped it wasn't him who texted for more reasons than one. He also kind of hoped it was. Another ping went off.

He hesitantly picked up his phone, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw it was from Yellow. He tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment tugging a little at his heart.

_hey! good to see you at work today!! i hope you had a good time (:_

_you should come more often !_

Red thought about Blue as he got ready for bed. He didn't _like_ him. He was attracted to him, sure, but Blue made it hard for him to go beyond that.

He tried not to think about it. He didn't want to lose sleep over it.

But Red tucked himself in bed, and he only got three hours of sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Red was wide awake.

Despite hardly getting any sleep last night, Red's eyes were open wide and he sat straight up in his bed, staring down at his phone in his hand. He kept rereading the texts that were sent at nearly 4:00am when his phone was on silent. They weren't from Yellow, and they certainly weren't from his uncle.

They were from Blue.

_your kinsd hot is thaft wired_

_weird_

_fukc_

_like the whole not talkign thing qis kinda hot to if you dthink about it_

_i wondepr if you moan_

_bet i could make yfou_

Obviously, he had been drunk, but surely these were not meant for him. He read over them again and swallowed. _Like the whole not talking thing is kinda hot too if you think about it._ Maybe they were.

He waited for an apology to come in. A 'Jeez I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have sent those, Red. I'll see you at school.' It didn't come. Blue didn't text him, in fact, until 7:00pm that night. Red was sat at his desk, tip of his pencil in his mouth when his phone pinged three times.

_i wnat some_

_you doo too right_

_come over_

Red blushed and shuffled in his chair. He still couldn't believe he was reading. Should he text back? Should he come over? He wanted to. Blue had texted him twice now, so he must have wanted him to. Red reached for his phone hesitantly, typing out a reply before sending it. He made sure to wait at least five minutes after Blue's initial text as to not seem too eager.

_Are you sure?_

Blue's reply was immediate.

_yes_

Red wasn't thinking as he backed out of his parking spot.

He wasn't thinking about how this could be dangerous. He could be taking advantage of Blue, or maybe Blue was taking advantage of him. He was a virgin. He wasn't ready to be... penetrated. Or to penetrate.

He only thought _this is a very bad idea_ as he pulled into Blue's driveway. He sat in his car for a couple minutes, trying to steady his breathing and calm down, before he got out and walked up to the front door. He raised a clenched fist to knock on the wooden door, but it opened before he could.

There Blue stood, still in his pajamas with a cigarette in his mouth. He stared down Red with half-lidded eyes, taking his cigarette and dropping it on the floor, stomping on it to put it out on the hallway floor. Red didn't have time to react before Blue grabbed the front his shirt, pulling him into his house and throwing him against the wall. He gulped, his back pressed against the wall as Blue closed the front door, turning to Red immediately after with a lustful look in his eyes. Blue pressed his lips to Red's, slightly off but still making contact, and Red had to try not to gag as he kissed him back. This wasn't like the first time they kissed when Red could taste the smoke of yesterday's cigarette on Blue's lips. Blue's mouth tasted totally of cigarettes and alcohol. But when Blue suddenly gripped Red through his jeans, he didn't seem to mind the taste anymore.

Blue woke up with a headache. This was nothing new.

He also woke up with Red sleeping next to him. This was out of the ordinary.

Blue can't say he was surprised, though. He remembered waking up the afternoon after they went to Cherry's and reading the texts he had sent in the early hours of the morning. He had used it as an excuse to drink until he could forget about it. And look where that got him.

He reached for his phone in his jeans pocket on the floor next to the bed. He unlocked it, the first thing popping up being the last text messages between him and Red. He read over them and groaned, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

He locked his phone, tossing it on the ground before turning his head to look at the sleeping boy next to him. He was dressed in a t-shirt and gym shorts, unlike Blue, who was clad only in a pair of boxers. Red was turned away from him, and Blue sat up to peer over at him, noticing Red flinch as he did so. He suspected he wasn't really asleep.

"Hey," Blue said, poking at Red as his eyes opened. Red sat up, shuffling awkwardly and offering a wave. Blue waved back before scratching the back of his head and stretching. "We didn't fuck last night, did we?" Red shook his head. Blue was relieved. "Cool."

What did they do then? Blue wished he could remember. It's not like Red was going to tell him.

"Did I just suck you off or somethin'?" he asked, and Red coughed. Oh.

He got a blowjob for the first time in months, and he didn't even remember it? Sucks. He figured he must've passed out before he could return the favor. Maybe he still could return the favor, if Red let him. He wasn't sure if he would. Blue wanted to ask, but a more important question came to mind.

"What is this?" he asked, picking up one had to gesture between him and Red. He thought Red's face couldn't get any redder, but he was wrong. "Don't get me wrong, I don't _like_ you. I don't wanna be boyfriends. I'm not gonna hold your hand or bake you cookies or any of that shit. Don't bake me any fucking cookies either."

Blue waited before he continued. He didn't know what he was waiting for. A reaction, maybe, but Red just looked at him expectantly, sat criss-cross in the bed. He felt like he was having a conversation with himself.

"But do you wanna keep this as a one night stand?" He kind of hoped he didn't. Red looked scared to answer, but he slowly shook his head in response. Blue smirked, surprised and somewhat impressed. Red didn't peg him as the type to do hookups, but here they were.

Blue locked his fingers and stretched again, maybe purposefully flexing his muscles in the process. He noticed Red's staring and shot him a wink, laughing when he jerked his head away. Blue's eyes fell to a notepad and a pen on his nightstand, and he reached over to grab them, Red turning back to look at him curiously. Blue thought for a moment before clicking the pen and scribbling _Our Fucking Rules_ in sloppy handwriting on the top. He wrote down the first three.

_1\. Don't fucking tell anybody._

_2\. Don't tell me you love me._

_3\. I don't take it in the ass._

He passed it to Red, who read over them and couldn't fight back a small smile. Cute, Blue thought, and he turned his head away. Red nudged him a few minutes later, handing the notepad back over to him, having added three rules of his own.

_4\. Don't come to my apartment. Silver may see us._

_5\. I don't want to come over if you're drunk._

_6\. We don't have sex until I say I'm ready to._

Blue didn't mention that they had already broken the fifth rule. It technically wasn't a rule until now, though. Blue wrote down two more.

_7\. Don't touch me in public._

_8\. Don't take my clothes._

Red added the last two.

_9\. Be gentle with me. Unless I say otherwise._

_10\. Don't call me mute._

Red and Blue looked over them, and Blue raised his eyebrow at the last one.

"Alright, baby," he said, and Red's cheeks flushed. Too easy.

Blue wrote B's next to the rules he wrote and R's next to the ones Red did. He ripped the paper off the notepad, letting Red take a picture of it before stuffing it in his nightstand drawer. He extended his hand towards Red, and he took it, sealing the deal with a handshake. Blue placed a hand on Red's chest, pushing him back down on the bed. Gently.

"This is gonna be fun," he said, and Red didn't leave Blue's house until that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter ;-; but thank you for the reads and the kudos!! <33


	6. Chapter 6

" _Fuck,_ baby."

Blue laid back in his bed with a content sigh, and Red sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth. Blue tilted up his head to look at him and smirked. His cheeks were flushed and his hair stuck to his face with sweat. It was a pretty sight. Blue forced himself to look away and grabbed the half-empty water bottle on the nightstand. 

"You're getting pretty good at that," he said, handing Red the water bottle. Red nodded in thanks and took a drink while Blue pulled his boxers back up. He looked over at the alarm clock. _4:30pm._

He and Red had hooked up every day for the past two weeks. 

If you could even call it hooking up. They drove to Blue's house in separate cars after school every day and immediately went to his bedroom, exchanging blowjobs and handjobs and the like. They were usually done within an hour and laid in bed afterwards, doing homework and scrolling on their phones. Red would sometimes order a pizza or they would go downstairs and watch TV, and one thing led to another on the couch. Red had brought muffin mix a couple days ago and, even though Blue had told him not to bake him any fucking cookies, insisted it was different because they were _muffins_ not _cookies_. At least, that's what Blue gathered. He was getting a bit better at understanding Red, and he uttered a few words here and there, but the most he heard him was in bed. Turns out, he _did_ moan. Blue's curiosity had been quenched. 

Blue had also taken to taking photos of Red doing homework, baking, lying in bed, doing anything really. For their project, of course. Red didn't need him to know that he scrolled through them when he wasn't around. He needed to stop doing that.

They hadn't broken any rules yet, but they came close. Red had accidentally worn one of Blue's shirts home and returned it the next day, therefore it wasn't really _stealing_ his clothes. They had also gotten handsy in the back of Blue's truck after school, but that was them touching in the school _parking lot,_ technically not the school.

So, no. No rules had been broken. Blue had made it very clear that as soon as any rules were broken, they were calling this whole thing off.

They had a couple close calls when Silver and Gold would show up unexpectedly at Blue's house. It was always an 'oh, we were just working on our project,' which Gold never questioned. Silver, however, seemed skeptical. Silver was more observant, while Gold was more... _dense_ is a nice way to put it.

Red leaned over Blue to place the almost empty water bottle back on the nightstand, and Blue's eyes followed him. He noticed Red grab the notepad that he had been using to communicate with Blue when he didn't feel like talking and gestures weren't enough. Pages of it were already filled that Blue would reread whenever Red went home. He needed to stop doing that, too.

Red scribbled down some words and held the notepad to where he could see. Blue reached out to grab the notepad and steady it, and if Red noticed the way their hands were touching, he didn't say anything.

_Want to actually work on our project today?_

"Whatcha got in mind, baby?" Blue said, and Red blushed only slightly. He didn't say anything, only got up from the bed and started getting dressed, to which Blue followed. Blue kind of liked the whole mysterious vibe Red had going on. It kept him on his toes. He didn't know where he was going, but he was willing to follow.

They headed outside, Blue locking the door behind them, and Red drove them to the neighborhood grocery store. Blue had planned to stay in the car while he went in, but Red prompted him to come inside. Blue followed him, backpack slung over his shoulder and hands in his pockets, hoping that no one would see them.

It was just his luck that, while Red was searching for canned cat food in the pet aisle, Leaf turned the corner. Blue met her eyes and immediately looked down.

"I thought that was you," she said as she approached them, and Red flinched. "Nearly six o'clock on a Friday, and you're not already trashed?"

"Very funny," Blue said with a weak glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying dog treats. Didn't think I'd see you two out together," she replied, holding up a bag. "Hi, Red." Red offered a wave, cat food in hand.

"We're working on our project," Blue said, even though he wasn't sure how he could explain why they were buying cat food for their photography project.

"I haven't started mine," Leaf said, scrunching her nose and thinking she ought to get together with her partner and do that soon. "I gotta run. Let's hang soon, 'kay? Good luck with your project."

Blue felt his heart flutter a bit. He and Leaf talked at school often but hadn't hung out in several months, probably. She used to be at his house every other day. He missed her.

He nodded, and she patted his shoulder as she walked off. 

"Fuck, dude, why are we even here anyway?" Blue mumbled as they started to walk toward the checkout. "I knew people were gonna see us." Red looked down sheepishly and made an effort to avoid Blue's eyes. 

Red bought two cans of wet cat food, and Blue didn't question it. He only followed Red out of the automatic front doors and then behind the grocery store, where they ended up next to a dumpster and a line of trees. He bent down, taking the top off the cat food and dumping them both out onto the ground before throwing the cans in the dumpster. They waited not even a minute before a cat trotted out of the woods, followed by her five kittens. 

The mother immediately stiffened as she took notice of Blue, and Red signaled for Blue to back up, to which he listened. The kittens bolted towards the food, beginning to chow down, and the mother hesitantly followed, her eyes still on Blue. Red sat in front of them, watching them eat with a rare, small smile on his lips. There was one teeny cat that Blue assumed was the runt, unable to push past her brothers and sisters to get to the food. It was gone in a matter of minutes, and the cats resorted to climbing on Red's lap. One of them jumped onto his shoulder, nuzzling its head into Red's neck, and he reached a hand up to scratch its head. Blue was so enraptured by the sight that he almost forget to pull out his camera and take a picture.

This was Red showing Blue something special to him, something that he decided he was okay with being captured. Blue got a few shots in before he felt a nudge on his ankle, and he looked down to the smallest cat in the litter looking up at him with big brown eyes. He squatted down, hesitating before scratching under her chin, and he was pleasantly surprised to hear her purr. She was a sweet little thing with sweet eyes and brown striped fur. 

Blue only looked up when he saw the flash of Red's camera, capturing the moment between himself and the kitten. Red gave him a small smile.

"She's tiny," Blue pointed out. "Will she survive out here?" Red paused before shaking his head, and Blue frowned. He looked back towards the small kitten blinking up at him obliviously. 

Blue fully considered himself to be a bad person. He was pretty sure anyone who knew him would say the same. Even so, his small, cold heart compelled him to take this cat home.

"I'm taking her home," he said firmly, and it was decided.

Red distracted the mother while Blue scooped up the kitten and took her to Red's car, holding her close to his chest. Red arrived a minute later to unlock the car, and they both hopped in, driving to Petco and buying everything they would need to take care of her and then some.

They arrived back at Blue's house, and that's where she would stay since Red's apartment complex didn't allow pets. Blue allowed Red to have partial ownership of the kitten. She was sniffing around her new home, rubbing her cheeks on the furniture while they set up her bed, litter box, and food bowl.

Red ordered a pizza, and it went unsaid that he would spend the night. They ate together and snuck bits of pepperoni to their new, already spoiled pet. Blue went outside in the cold to smoke a cigarette after Red insisted that smoking around your pets will give them cancer, showing Blue an article on his phone that said so. Blue wasn't sure about all that but didn't want to chance it. He wasn't concerned about the consequences regarding his own health, but he couldn't risk it with the kitten.

The night went on, and they ended up in bed together. On weekdays, Red would usually go home after their festivities. He had only spent the night twice in the past two weeks, and Blue found himself falling asleep more easily with someone beside him. He didn't have to be alone with his thoughts.

He watched Red pet the kitten in his lap next to him. Blue had given him one of his old shirts and his middle school gym shorts to wear as pajamas. He turned his attention back to the notepad in front of him with a page full of potential cat names. He and Red had traded off writing their suggestions, and Red had crossed out two of Blue's best contributions, _Dickhole_ and _Buttplug_. Blue was offended, to say the least.

His eyes settled on a name Red must have added. He looked over to the kitten in Red's lap.

"Evie's cute," he said, and Red nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Evie it is."

Evie meowed in response, and Blue pet her tummy before picking her up and getting out of bed. He put her into her fluffy cat bed next to his own, and she protested but eventually curled up and settled in. Blue wished he could cuddle her all night but didn't want to risk rolling on top of her in his sleep.

He rejoined Red, taking off his shirt before getting under the covers and tossing it on the floor. He never liked sleeping with a shirt on, and if Red still blushed every time he did so, then that was just a bonus.

Blue pressed against him, his stomach to his back, and reached around to palm Red through his shorts under the blanket. Red didn't protest, and Blue told him he wanted to hear him, to which he complied. He jerked him off into a tissue he grabbed from the box on the nightstand, and afterwards crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. They were both tired, that much was obvious, but it felt unnatural to end the night without at least one of them coming. 

That was the whole point of Red being here, anyway. Blue had to remind himself of this. They were hooking up because they were both lonely and horny, and if any feelings were going to get involved, it wouldn't be on Blue's end.

He still wondered, though, what it would be like if this became something more.

Blue kept his eyes on Red's back, waiting until his breath evened out and he was sure he was asleep. He waited a few minutes more for good measure before slowly leaning his head up and forward and pressing a feather light kiss on Red's cheek. He just wanted to see what it would feel like, and as he pulled away, he could feel the heat on his cheeks.

_Shit._


End file.
